Two Best Friends One Coincidence
by Speckled.Grey.Phoenix
Summary: A one shot about when Harry and Hermione are studieng, HHr romance


"Hermione can you look over this for me?" Harry said handing her his foot long potions essay. She took the paper from his hands and leaned into the firelight to get a better look at the scratchy handwriting. Harry watched her eyes zoom across the page, and she immediately crossed something out. "Is it that bad?" he asked her smiling, she smiled back but didn't reply and kept her eyes on the page. After a lot more scratch outs and even more additions of her own she handed the paper back to him, smiling satisfactorily at the work that she had done. Harry took out a fresh piece of parchment and began to copy out the edited version. "So where's Ron and Lavender?" Hermione asked Harry as she took a break from studying. Harry thought for a second, "Hmmm, I don't know, maybe in the room of requirement or outside, all I know is Ron said they wanted a bit of privacy" "Well, there's no one here its empty" Hermione said looking around the common room and then added "since when did they want privacy, they never care who is watching them." Harry shrugged "yeah true, maybe they have more on their mind" Harry said which made hermione laugh. "Do they even talk?" She asked him. Harry smirked "have you ever seen them?" "Yeah true all I ever see them do is make out with each other" Hermione said. "Yeah Ron has a pretty weird way of coming on to girls, I mean his technique is all wrong, I wouldn't be caught dead using his technique" Harry said. Hermione snorted. "and what is his technique?" She asked him. "He just flat out makes out with them and doesn't do anything before hand." Harry said. Hermione giggled, "and what is your technique?" She asked. "I don't really tell anyone that, I mean I've never used it before, Cho was too busy crying for me to even kiss her and I don't kiss Ron-" He got cut off, "Show me then" Hermione insisted.  
Harry gave a puzzled look. "You mean…on myself?" He asked. Hermione rolled her eyes, "On me you Douche" she said, he smiled, "On you, you sure?" "Harry I'm your best friend and I'm a girl, so you shouldn't have any problem practicing on me, I mean what are friends for anyways?" She asked. He raised an eyebrow and grinned. "so are you saying this friendship comes with benefits?" She smiled. "If you want to think of it that way" she said "How come I haven't known of this perk before?" He asked, She rolled her eyes. "So?" She asked. "Hermione you cant expect it, it must come when your not knowing" he told her, "Oh, okay" she said and grabbed her book and started reading it. Harry wrote a paragraph of his essay. He finished and then looked at Hermione. He saw that a piece of hair was coming down into her eyes, she made to brush it away but Harry grabbed her hand and held it while brushing her hair behind her ear. He kissed her temple and made his way to her mouth. He kissed her slowly on the lips and then broke away from her and letting go of her hand. He opened his eyes and then said, "that would be how I would do things." Hermione bit her lip and then said, "That was, hehe, nice" Harry smiled sheepishly and that made hermione smile too. "So I was good eh?" He asked. "Way more romantic than Krum" She mumbled and then her eyes widened, implying that she said too much. "You, kissed Krum?" Harry asked disbelievingly. She nervously laughed and then nodded. "am I better than him?" Harry asked, "you want the truth?" she asked. He nodded, "Okay…." she said, "Am I bad or something?" he asked. Hermione laughed, "No, in my opinion, you were better" she said, "Oh YEAH! Who's better than Krum!" Harry said, which made hermione look at him weird.  
"So how far did you go with Krum?" Harry asked her, leaning back on the couch. Hermione's cheeks started going red, "I don't want to tell you!" she said not looking in his eyes. He did the puppy dog face until she looked at him and laughed. "I wont tell anyone" he pleaded, "Oh fine, we made out that's it" she told him. He looked at her skeptically, "you sure?" he asked, "I'm positive you git, stop it!" she said hitting him, because he was still looking at her funnily. "How good is he?" Harry persisted. "I don't know, he's the only guy I've gone that far with" "Well we may just have to change that" Harry said and then grabbed her and started kissing her, French kissing her.  
When they finally broke apart, Hermione breathed, "wow" and then said, "I only think you brought up this conversation so that you could kiss me" "Well you haven't complained yet have you?" he asked her, and she started to blush. "and you brought it up, talking about Ron and Lavender and all" he said, "oh yeah" she mumbled.  
They were silent for a bit and then Hermione sighed, "this is awkward" "yeah it is" "well what are we going to do about it?" hermione asked, "you could always be my girlfriend" Harry suggested. She smiled and then said, "so that would mean that I would be authorized to do this" she asked and felt his abs. "you could even do that when I wont have a shirt on" he suggested. "I like that idea" she concluded and then let out a huge yawn. "Oh boy am I ever tired!" she managed to say "I think I'm going to hit the hay" she told him and then crawled over to the table to get her books organized. As she was crawling he reached out and slapped her on the ass. When she turned around he said, "I quite like that perk"  
He too got to the table and got his stuff and put it in his bag, and then helped her up. At this point the portrait hole swung open and Ron and Lavender came stumbling in, attached by the mouth. It wasn't until Ron noticed the two looking at them did he break away from lavender and said, "Oi! What are you two lovebirds doing up alone at this hour?" "Never mind what we were doing, what were you two doing out so late, I was worried sick. Thinking Snape caught you! Now to bed both of you!" Hermione yelled and then pointed her finger to the staircase. Both hung their heads in shame and walked slowly up the staircase, not daring to look at each other while hermione was watching. When they were out of view harry grinned at her, "that was a nice cover, you had me going there for a second" she smiled and yawned, "ok I'm tired, I really need to go to bed now" she said hoisting her bag onto her shoulders. Leading the way she stopped when they got to the platform where it forked out to the two staircases leading to the boys and girls dorms. She was standing there looking outraged and it took harry a second to see what she was looking at but then saw Ron and Lavender furiously making out on the opposite wall. Hermione cleared her throat loudly, and the two jumped away from each other. "Harry you take Ron" Hermione instructed and began to push Lavender to the girls staircase. Before leaving each others view Harry and Hermione looked at each other and smiled. Each knowing that it meant something along the lines of "I Love You" 


End file.
